


Other Things Monsters Do

by fools_seldom_write



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: Missing Scene from when Mr Barren kidnaps Miss Peregrine.





	Other Things Monsters Do

„It’s been my privilege to care for you all. Goodbye, my children.”

Jake is surprised to see a tear roll down Miss Peregrine’s cheek, though he doesn’t know what he expected. If even she doesn’t seem to see a way out of this, then it’s hopeless. Jake swallows, all too aware of the sharp blade that is Mister Barron’s arm still pressed against his neck.

“Now let him go.” Miss Peregrine demands.

Mister Barron clicks his tongue. “I’m afraid we’re not quite done here yet.”

Miss Peregrine looks at him with raised eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

Jake wonders how she manages to maintain so much class and control while being threatened. Even now, she radiates confidence.

“I don’t like your attitude.” Mister Barron says.

Miss Peregrine forces a rather condescending smile. “Considering you are about to kidnap me, I hardly think my attitude matters right now.”

“See, that’s the problem with you Ymbrynes.” Barron takes a step towards her, and pushes Jake with him, barely even noticing him. “You spend your whole life only around children, you become used to being in charge. Always being the smartest in the room has made you arrogant.”

Miss Peregrine looks like she wants to say something but decides against it. Instead, she remains silent and waits for him to continue.

“Now, if you would take off your clothes?”

Jake looks at Mister Barron, who has a disgusting smile on his face, and back to Miss Peregrine, who does nothing for a few seconds. He has a bad feeling about this, an even worse feeling than he has had before. Mister Barron doesn’t just want to kidnap her, he realizes.

Miss Peregrine blinks. “Already?” She asks, attempting to hide her fear behind a calm tone. “I thought that could wait. But I suppose you have sunk to a whole new level of disgusting, Barron?” Her staged politeness is gone at once.

“Seems like it, yes.” Barron is still smiling, and Jake briefly wonders if he will ever stop. “But some Ymbrynes need to be put in their place, and I won’t ask you a third time to undress.”

“What are you doing?” Jake asks, even though he knows already.

“Jake, you probably don’t want to see this.” Miss Peregrine answers, while beginning to unbutton her dark coat.

“I’m pretty sure he does.” Barron says. “You know teenage boys.”

Jake swallows again. “I actually don’t.” He tries to pull out of Barron’s grip, but the man is much stronger than him, keeping him firmly at his side, with his blade still pressed against his neck.

Miss Peregrine folds her coat and lays it down on the floor next to her, revealing long jeans and a blouse of similar color. After just a second of hesitation, she begins to open her blouse too.

Jake decides to make a last attempt. “Can’t you put me with the other children?” He asks, his voice sounding more desperate than anticipated. “It would be a lot easier to only keep track of Miss Peregrine instead of two people at once.”

Barron laughs. “You’re my leverage, Jake.” He explains. “I’ll get you to the other children once I’m finished here.”

His eyes are glued on Miss Peregrine, and Jake follows his gaze. The headmistress has put her blouse to her coat, currently stepping out of her jeans. Only wearing her shoes and underwear anymore, her body looks like Jake would’ve expected, slim and pale and _gorgeous_. He looks away again quickly. This isn’t meant for him to see, it’s bad enough that Barron can see. He doesn’t want to imagine how this is making her feel.

“Will that be all?” Miss Peregrine asks after another minute.

Barron pushes Jake against the wall and makes his arm grow another foot longer, so he can still threaten him while he’s not in the way anymore. “No.” He says. “Now you will come here and suck my dick.”

Jake has to flinch at the obscenity of the sentence, and the hair on his arms stands up at once when he sees, out of the corner of his eye, that Miss Peregrine indeed moves closer to them, obeying Barron.

Barron’s blade forms back into a human hand with which he grabs Jake’s chin and turns his head towards himself, and before Jake can react, he sees Miss Peregrine, naked and kneeling in front of him. She looks at him without moving her head, with a look in her eyes that Jake can’t interpret. Her lips are only a thin line and she seems even paler than usual. Without wanting to, Jake’s eyes wander downwards, and he catches a glimpse of her perfect breasts before he realizes and closes his eyes. He doesn’t open them again, even though it’s torture to not know what’s going on, but then again, he doesn’t want to know, especially not when he hears the sound of Barron’s zipper opening.

“If I feel even a hint of teeth, I’ll cut off his head.” Barron says between long breaths, and Jake blinks, eyes wide at the threat. He looks at Barron, but the man seems to ignore him, fully focused on what is going on beneath his belt. “Though”, he continues, “you seem to know what you’re doing.”

Despite his best efforts, Jake finds himself looking down at where Miss Peregrine is kneeling in front of Barron, for long enough to see his dick slide out of her mouth fully and how she clenches her jaw and the death stare she gives him before continuing. Besides his fear and discomfort, another feeling is creeping up on him, one he can clearly identify as arousal. This isn’t fair, that’s not something he’s supposed to feel when seeing a person he looks up to being raped.

Barron is definitely right with this one, she makes it almost look easy to take his whole length down her throat, not even bothering to use her hands. Jake knows he shouldn’t look, but he can’t not. She moves her head quickly, apparently trying to finish this as fast as possible.

Barron notices too, of course. His free hand finds its way into her hair, pulling at it slightly and forcing her to let go of him. “You think I’ll make it that easy for you?” He asks.

Miss Peregrine just stares at him, not bothering to hide the hatred in her eyes.

“Get up.” He orders, voice softer than expected. Miss Peregrine does so without complaint or hesitation. He grabs her shoulder now, slowly pushes her against the wall right next to Jake, who can feel his body heat up at being so close to her naked body. She looks at him and he looks down to the floor, can’t bear to look her in the eyes when he knows he has an erection.

He promptly looks up again when he hears her gasp. Barron is all over her, sucking at her neck and groping her breasts and Jake knows why she has gasped; he has pushed into her, not really fucking her yet but having his dick inside her nonetheless.

For just a moment, Miss Peregrine’s eyes dart down, and Jake knows she has seen, knows his erection is visible through his jeans, and the shame filling his body at once is enough that he forces himself to look at her face at last.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, barely making a sound.

She manages a smile. “It’s okay.” She answers in the same tone.

Then, Barron begins to move inside of her, slowly at first, and she begins crying. Between them, her hand somehow finds his without Barron noticing and he holds it, holds her, feels her move with every thrust, feels the shudders running through her body and the quiet sobs escaping her mouth. He tries to imagine how she feels but quickly gives up, sure that he doesn’t want to know. Even though he doesn’t want to, he thinks about Grandpa, and how he held his hand when he died, and in a way, it feels like Miss Peregrine is dying too. He looks at her to get the thought out of his head, looks at how her chest moves with every breath. She is alive, at least physically.

Barron is close to her, his suit pressed against her naked skin, his body rocking against hers rhythmically. His eyes are closed, and he seems very concentrated on what he’s doing, the hand that isn’t a blade at her hip now, steadying her. When his movements get faster, he kisses her on the mouth, and she struggles to turn her head away, but he reaches up and holds her chin and makes sure she can’t escape him, and he kisses her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth. In that moment, as he kisses her, as his hips stutter and come to a halt, she squeezes Jake’s hand so tight it hurts, and he has to hold back a cry of pain himself.

Barron puts his head on her shoulder and just breathes for a few seconds, and it’s the first time he almost seems vulnerable. Then he pulls out and steps back, tucks his dick away again, and every sign of weakness is gone in an instant. Miss Peregrine lets go of Jake’s hand. “Are we finished?” She asks, sounding almost as confident as she did before all this happened, before she got raped.

Barron looks at her for a long second, lets his eyes slowly wander down her body, licks his lips and smiles. “Yes.” He says.

She reaches for her clothes on the floor, but he stops her with the click of his tongue. “I don’t think so.” He says. “Go on, into the cage with you.”

Miss Peregrine turns to Jake. “Promise me one thing, Jake.” Her voice is trembling just the tiniest bit. “That you will try to look after them all.”

Jake swallows hard. “I promise.” He says with a dry mouth.

Miss Peregrine steps back and turns into her bird-form and flies into the open cage. Barron closes it, and opens the Parlor again to push Jake inside, and then he’s gone, taking Miss Peregrine with him.

A few months later, when Jake returns to the ship, he has almost forgotten about the whole thing. Not that he doesn’t lie awake at night hating himself for jacking off to it, but during the day, he suppresses such thoughts. Pre-occupied with seeing Emma again, he doesn’t even notice the falcon circling around him until Emma notes that Miss Peregrine seems to want to talk to him. So Jake follows her into one of the cabins, and as soon as he closes the door behind them, Miss Peregrine transforms back into her human form, standing in front of him completely naked. Jake blinks at her and tries not to look, once again.

“I wasn’t able to find any clothes on the ship.” She explains. “I suppose they were destroyed along with the rest of the house when the bomb dropped?”

Jake nods as the memories of what happened back then flood him. He keeps his eyes glued to the floor.

“I don’t like lying to the children, but I can’t let them know what Barron did to me.” Miss Peregrine continues. “You’re going to have to tell them I will remain in my bird form for now so I can recover quicker. And you’re gonna have to find me some clothes.”

Jake nods again. “Okay.” He says, because what else would he say? He supposes he owes her a few favors for getting aroused during her rape.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Miss Peregrine asks, and Jake looks up at her face where he sees genuine concern.

He does want to talk about it. He wants to apologize again, and try to offer her some awkward comfort, and ask her if there’s anything else he can do. “Not while you’re naked.” He says instead.


End file.
